O Mundo Não É o Bastante
by LemuriaHime
Summary: É de conhecimento geral que a vila oculta de Kirigakure fora por anos comandada pela sombra de Uchiha Madara. Nessa ocasião um encontro entre Mei Terumi e Uchiha Madara acontecera e assim por consequência a história desse relacionamento.


**Nota: **Naruto é uma obra do Kishimoto Masashi, logo não me pertence.

**Categoria: **Romance/Songfic

**Status: **Concluída

**Casal: **Madara / Mei Terumi

**Música**: The world is not enough (Garbage)

**Resumo: **É de conhecimento geral que a vila oculta de Kirigakure fora por anos comandada pela sombra de Uchiha Madara. Nessa ocasião um encontro entre Mei Terumi e Uchiha Madara acontecera e assim por consequência a história desse relacionamento.

**Comentários serão muito bem vindos !**

* * *

><p><strong>O Mundo Não É o Bastante<strong>

Ela ainda tinha todas aquelas memórias machucando o seu coração. Noites luxuriosas ao lado do homem que ela julgava amar e que não haveria nenhum outro que pudesse ser o que ele representava pra ela.

Talvez fosse a pouca idade na época ou a falta de conhecimento do mundo shinobi, ela não saberia dizer ao certo qual fora o motivo que a levara deixar-se apaixonar por Uchiha Madara. Culpava-se por isso.

_**I know how to hurt**_

_**I know how to heal**_

_**I know what to show**_

_**And what to conceal**_

_**I know when to talk**_

_**And I know when to touch**_

_**No one ever died from wanting too much**_

_**The world is not enough**_

_**But it is such a perfect place to start, my love**_

_**And if you're strong enough**_

_**Together we can take the world apart, my love**_

Mei Terumi, 16 anos, kunoichi da Kirigakure, era considerada ainda jovem uma ninja de elite, seu poder logo a destacou dos demais e por essa razão, fora destinada a ser parte integrante da guarda do Yondaime Mizukage.

Aquele dia seria especial mesmo se não houvesse o fato inesperado que a aguardava a espreita do Mizukage, literalmente. Em sua vila, não havia honra maior do que ser considerado para o cargo de guarda do líder da vila – isso tirando o fato de ser reconhecido merecedor de ser o próprio Mizukage, coisa que Mei secretamente sonhava com isso, então considerou aquele dia como o primeiro passo para o seu sonho.

Por isso, doou-se completamente em cada missão com o mesmo fervor e paixão que colocava em seus relacionamentos. Enquanto sua fama e suas habilidades eram reconhecidas por seus superiores, por outro lado, não tinha sorte no amor, os homens se afastavam, afirmavam que ela não era tudo isso, pisavam em seu coração numa tentativa de diminui-la.

Era uma visita a uma vila na qual o senhor feudal de Kirigakure mantinha negócios, era seu dever escolta-los. Havia uma emboscada no caminho, Mei fora ferida e salva por um homem de cabelos incrivelmente negros, sorriso orgulhoso, emanava poder e a segurava em seus braços como nenhum homem fora capaz. Era forte, seguro, era tudo aquilo que ela sempre sonhou em um homem. Madara, sempre estivera ao lado do Yondaime Mizukage, fato que só a sua guarda pessoal sabia, era um segredo de estado. Mas, até ali, Madara era só um nome, depois desse dia, ele tornou-se um ideal, o seu ideal de homem.

_**People like us**_

_**Know how to survive**_

_**There's no point in living**_

_**If you can't feel alive**_

_**We know when to kiss**_

_**And we know when to kill**_

_**If we can't have it all**_

_**Then nobody will**_

Ela o ajudara em cada plano sem nunca questionar as suas intenções. Madara por sua vez deleitava-se com o seu poder e fascínio sobre a jovem. Entregou-se a ele de olhos vendados, como fazem todos aqueles que se apaixonam. Madara a reconhecia como kunoichi e como mulher. Se Madara sentia o mesmo que ela, Mei nunca soube ao certo, mas toda vez que era questionado, ele se ria e dizia ser algo bem Uchiha e terminava a conversa afogando-a entre os lençóis, dispersando qualquer outro comentário. Na manhã seguinte, ela sumia de sua cama, partia para uma missão que eles repassaram durante a madrugada entre uma carícia e outra e assim se davam os seus dias até toda a farsa sobre o Yondaime Mizukage ser descoberta. Ele pediu-lhe antes de partir que Mei mentisse, que dissesse que nunca soubera de nada sobre Uchiha Madara. Ela concordou.

-Você será a próxima Mizukage. – Ele lhe confidenciou.

-Madara...eu te...

Ele sumiu na escuridão e desde esse dia nunca mais o encontrou, mesmo ela tendo procurado por ele. Com o tempo e informação, as mentiras foram sendo esclarecidas e ainda sim, ela o amava, mas, sabia o que era certo, sabia de sua responsabilidade.

_**The world is not enough**_

_**But it is such a perfect place to start, my love**_

_**And if you're strong enough**_

_**Together we can take the world apart, my love**_

Agora frente a frente como inimigos. Foi com pesar que Mei constatou que mesmo com o passar dos anos e agora com o peso e responsabilidade de Mizukage, ainda assim, ali, prestes a desferir um primeiro ataque em Madara, ela ainda sentia prazer em saber que o olhar dele para com ela era diferenciado, ela ainda o amava, mesmo sabendo que era errado. Ele soube disso e sorriu cumplice antes de completar o primeiro selo.

_**I feel safe**_

_**I feel scared**_

_**I feel ready**_

_**- And yet unprepared**_

_**The world is not enough**_

_**But it is such a perfect place to start, my love**_

_**And if you're strong enough**_

_**Together we can take the world apart, my love**_

_**The world is not enough**_

_**The world is not enough**_

_**Nowhere near enough**_

_**the world is not enough...**_

* * *

><p>Esse é um casal que me chama atenção, inclusive com a possibilidade de incluir Uchiha Sasuke em futuras aparições no caso de uma fanfic. Mas, por hora resolvi apenas colocar no papel a ideia desse casal, quem sabe outros escritores também não abraçam a ideia. Afinal, já temos tantas e tantas fics dos mesmos casais, não é mesmo? Enfim, fica como sugestão.<p> 


End file.
